Princess and the knight
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: The summary is in the story please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm going to try and make a romantic story with my OC Rebecca and ChaosFire0987's OC rage. And of course sonic and co is going to be in this so please R &R and Enjoy :D **

* * *

in a land far away, there was a castle were a princess lived. She had long brown hair and yellow fur, she wasn't so happy! She felt trapped in the castle she couldn't go anywere without guards. The princess was in her room drawing when her best friend walks in

Rage: may I come in your majesty * bowing*

rebecca: haha rage you don't have to be so formal and you know that, come in * smiling*

rage: * walks in* so what have you been up to latley?

Rebecca: * sight* not much, I feel so trapped in here * looks down* all I want is to have a day with you alone.

Rage: * blushing a little red * why can't you take a break from everything and come with me to the beach?

Rebecca: I wish I could rage but I have to plan my wedding that's coming up soon* letting a tear fall*

rage: * is chocked Feeling his heart break * are you getting married?

Rebecca: yes, with someone I don't love * crying*

rage: * hugs her* don't worry I'm sure you will fall in love with him someday * holding back tears*

rebecca: * hugs back* no he's a spoiled brat and he's just Want to be king over mobius and want me as a slave * letting tears fall* he don't care about me at all

suddenly a black and blue hedgehog walks in and sees them his name was Sebastian

sebastian: * looks at rage* what are you doing here you simple knight? Hugging my soon to be bride?

Rage: * stops hugging and is bowing for sebastian* I'm her best friend rage chaotic sir

Sebastian: at least you know your place knight! You may stand up

rage: * stands up thinking* God I hate him and I have only meet him once

Rebecca: what do you want Sebastian?

Sebastian: what can't I see my beautiful soon to be bride?

Rebecca: no not when I'm forced to marry you! * growls*

sebastian: * frowns* is that so, knight?!

rage: yes sir?

sebastian: leave us alone

rebecca: * looks terrified *

rage: no sir I won't do that!

Rebecca: rage please listen to him

rage: * looks at her* okay * walks out and to the training area*

sebastian: well, he listens to you at least. * frowns looking at her* now we're we?

Rebecca: * backs up to the wall* what are you doing?

Sebastian: * kisses her hard*

rebecca: * gaps and slaps him* how dare you kiss me with out my agreement?

Sebastian: * is angry and slaps her harder* how dare you go agains your king!

rebecca: * letting tears fall* because I don't love you that's why Sebastian

sebastian: * kicks her in the stomach* you will love me princess Rebecca the hedgehog

sebastian walked out of the room and just left Rebecca lying there in pain, meanville in the training area, rage is fighting agains shadow and sonic his friends

rage: * blocks a attack from sonic* let's take a break guys

sonic: * pant* why?

Shadow: ya you never take a break in the middle of a training?

Rage: i know i'm just worried for Rebecca * looks sad*

sonic: why? she can handle her self rage

rage: not when an asshole called Sebastian is going to marry her!

shadow: is the princess getting married?

sonic: wow, i didn't see that coming!

they saw Sebastian Walking out of the castle and he looked pisst off so rage, sonic and shadow ran up to the princess room. when they are outside her room they hear Crying.

rage: becca? * knocks on the door*

Rebecca: * opens the door* hey guys what's up? * hides her cheek*

Rage: i Heard Crying are you okay? * notice she's holding her cheek* let me see your cheek becca

Rebecca: * sight* okay * moves her hand and shows the big slap mark on her cheek*

sonic: omg what happend to you?

Rebecca: Sebastian happend * letting a tear fall *

shadow: the guy you're going to marry?

rage: * shaking by anger* he will pay for what he did to you

sonic: rage clam down i know it's bad but don't do anything stupid

rage: * looks at Rebecca* meet me 12:am outside in the castle garden * looks back at sonic and shadow* don't tell anyone okay

Rebecca: rage what are you planning now?

rage: i'm getting you out of here even if i die trying!

Rebecca: * blushing and is smiling* okay rage, * kisses his cheek* thank you rage * walks to the bathroom*

rage: * blushes a bright red and past out smiling*

sonic: looks like someone is in love shadow * smirks*

rage: * wakes up again* I'm not in love with her sonic

shadow: pfft you really thought we haven't noticed that you love her?

rage: * growls * I'm not in love with the princess * walks out*

" in the bathroom"

rebecca was sitting on a chair in the bathroom so she could clear her mind

rebecca: why did I do that? Urgh I'm so stupid now he will know I like him, it's agains the rules for a princess to love a knight but I would rather give away my crown then to stay with a man who hates me!

" castle garden 12:am "

rage is waiting for his beloved princess that he oh so much loves, he wait for a long time until she comes out with a cloak and different clothes, but still looks stunning

rage: what took you so long becca?

"flash back Rebecca's room"

the princes is finished packing and takes out a feather pen and a paper writing " _dear mom and dad, I'm sad to tell you that I have ran away with rage because I love him not Sebastian! I don't want to be trapped here no more. I will come back one day to take the throne but with rage by my side. Don't come after me I want to be happy and I am that with rage. I love you all hugs and kisses your little princess becca"_

 _" flash back ends"_

rebecca: I wrote a letter to my parents to let them know I would be safe and all that.

Rage: * smiles* okay let's get out of here, sonic and shadow are night gaurds at the port so we can get out easily.

Rebecca: * smiles* okay then what are we waiting for?

They walked to the big port were sonic and shadow stood with a carriage and sad faces

rage: thanks guys it means a lot

sonic: no problem rage, be careful and keep us updated the whole time

shadow: and take good care of Rebecca she's our friend to you know

rebecca: * smiles and hugs them* we will be back, but it's not safe around here with Sebastian

sonic and shadow hugs her back and the hope in to the carriage and waved, they disappeared far away from the castle

rebecca: * thinking* I'm sorry mom but I have to do this * letting a tear fall*

* * *

 **TBC, hey guys I hope you guys like this little story I'm working on, and for my other fanfiction " Sondash love in school" chapter seven will be posted shortly after this one but until then have a great day! Phinbellagirl15 signing out peace :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! i hope that many read this story cause it seems like you guys don't like it :( so i'm going to write this chapter and if I don't get any rewiwes on this story it will be discontinued, so please tell me if you want me to contiune or not :) oh this chapter is a little more mature then the other I just wanted to warn you :) and now Enjoy**

* * *

chapter 2

The queen was walking up to her daughter room and knocked on the door

Amanda: Rebecca sweetie are you there?

She heard nothing so She walked into the room to find it complety empty, She started to panic where could she gone? She ran to her husband Brian and told him what happen

Amanda: Brian you have to help me find her!

Brian: don't worry dear she's just probably with rage shadow and sonic * smiles*

amanda: no she would say that to me and by the way I haven't seen rage since last night when he stood in the castle garden, it looked like he was waiting for someone but I don't know who

Brian: hmm? Let us look in her room she may have left a letter to us telling us where she is.

Just then Rebecca's soon to be husband walks in, Amanda don't like him he seems bad for a reason

Sebastian: hello King Brian and queen Amanda * bowing* what's troubling you?

Brian: Rebecca is missing

Sebastian: * gaps* oh no it must been that knight who took her

Amanda: you mean rage?

Sebastian: yes! He must have been the one who took her* storms to her room and finds the note and growls* so she love him and not me * smirks* we will see about that * writing a new letter copy her hand writing and smirks to him self and walks back down* here I find the prof!

Sebastian gave the letter to the King and queen and they gaps.

Brian: GUARDS!

Sonic and shadow comes running in and bowing to the King

shadow: how may we Serve you my king?

Brian: your friend rage has taken the princess captive and I want you guys to put an reward for his head and tell everybody what has happen! This is a serious thing Knights

sonic and shadow looked at each other and then looked back at the King

shadow: we can't do that my King

brian: why not?!

Sonic: he's our friend and he would never do something like that

Brian: so you are coworkers in this crime then* frowns* you two are arrested for betraying and disobeying your King

sonic and shadow gasped and was taken away by some other guards and was thrown into the dungeons, the King called some other guards and soon everyone knew about the kidnapping of the princess and the prise to the one who catches the kidnapper is 10000 gold coins. Somewhere else Rebecca and rage was sleeping. rage wakes up and yawns looking at Rebecca and is blushing when he sees she's sleeping on his chest.

Rage: * thinking* god she looks so cute, no rage put your self together it's against the rules for a knight to fall in love with a princess! but why? If its true love then why is it forbidden?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Rebecca was awake and looked at him, when he looks at her again he's startled when he sees she's awake

rage: * blushing a bright red* uhh oh hay you're awake * rubs the back of his head*

Rebecca: * laugh a little* yes I'm awake and what were you thinking about?

Rage: oh nothing, are you hungry?

Rebecca: yes * smiles*

they are fixing breakfast and is sitting at the lake talking and laughing and they accidently touched hands, they both blushed and looked at each other. It felt like the time froze around them as they look deep into each others eyes, they carefully leaned closer so the where just a centimetre for their lips to connect. Rage was so nervous but he was the one who connected their lips into a sweet kiss. Rebecca blushed and kissed back laying her hands behind his neck and laid his hands on her lower back, suddenly they fell so rage was on top of her kissing her more and Rebecca moans and breaks the kiss for air

Rebecca: * pants * you know this is forbidden right?

Rage: * pants and blushes* I know, but I don't care * smiles and strokes some hair out of her eyes*

Rebecca: * blushes and smiles* me neither, but dose this mean you love me?

Rage: * kisses her as respond * was that a good answer?

Rebecca: * giggle and blushes* yes

rage: what about you? Do you love me?

Rebecca: yes, since the first day I meet you all those years ago * blushes and smiles*

Rage: wow that was long, but why did you agree to marry Sebastian then?

Rebecca: I did my best to stop it, but my dad forced me because they think Sebastian is good for me * looks sad*

rage didn't know what to do so he kissed her again, she was suprised at first but then joined into it, she could feel his hand going lower down to rub her sides and she moans into the kiss. Then he went down to her leg and starts rubbing it with his hand and she blushed and moans. Suddenly rage realised what he was doing and stopped

rage: oh my god I'm sorry Rebecca I didn't know what came over me* blushing a bright red*

rebecca: * blushing and smiles* it's okay, I want to contiune* blushing*

rage: * gets even more red * y-you sure?

Rebecca: yes rage * kisses him* I want you to take my virginity * blushing and smiling looking into his eyes*

Rage: * blushes and smiles* as you wish my sweet becca * kissing her again*

Rebecca: * kisses back*

after two hours of love making they laid under a blanket looking up at the sky with Rebecca's head on rages chest, they are exuashted after what they had done

Rage: wow that was good * smiles and kisses her forehead*

Rebecca: Ya, I didn't know anything could be so good as this * smiles and blushes *

Rage: * hugging her closer * do you know how much I love you?

Rebecca: * smiles and snuggles his chest* no?

Rage: * smiles* I love you more then life it self * gives her a kiss* I would die protecting you

Rebecca: awe rage * blushing and smiles* and I would give away my crown just to be with you, I don't care about the money I have or the status the only thing I want to be is happy.

Rage: would you really give away your crown and all that just for me?

Rebecca: of course I would!

They kissed one more time before falling asleep, meanvile in the dungeons thighs were getting interesting with shadow and sonic...

* * *

 **TBC :D I hope you guys like this chapter and that you will rewiwe on this story, I would like to thank chaosfire087 for Rage chaotic and Rebecca belongs to me. Do you guys want me to add sonadow in this story? comment what you think about the idea! Thank you phinbellagirl 15 sings out peace:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hay! I'm back with another chapter for princess and the knight :) I don't have so much to say so here it is chapter 3! Enjoy :D**

* * *

chapter 3

in the dungeons sonic and shadow were thinking how they would get out there and warn rage what the King has ordered them to do..

Sonic: this is useless shadow! We have to get out of here and warn rage about what will happen!

Shadow: will you shut up! I'm trying to think here!

Sonic: geez sorry * puts his hands up as defence*

Shadow: * comes up with a plan* hey Sonic?

Sonic: ya?

Shadow: Silver is guard tomorrow right?

Sonic: yes he is? do you have a plan shadow?

Shadow: i sure do Sonic... but we will have to wait till tomorrow to do it

Sonic: okay, * smirks*

meanville in the catsle evil plans are made..

Sebastian: how can i find her? it's not like i care about her in anyway i never did i only wanted the trone and then throw her in the dungeons to rot away, but i would of course have used her sexy body a lot befor that * laugh evil* but no she had to ran away with that pesky red hedgehog Rage! i have to find them or my plan will be ruined!

he walked away without noticing Silver had heard everything...

Silver: oh no, i have to tell someone! i can't tell the king cause sebastian would lie to him and send me into the dungeons with Shadow and Sonic... Thats it! tomorrow i'm their guard so i can set them free so they can find and warn Rage and princess Rebecca. but why wait i can ask Knuckels if i could be guard tonight

with that he walked up to Knuckels

Silver: Knuckels?

Knuckels: what is it Silver?

Silver: could i be the guard for Sonic and Shadow tonight instead of tomorrow?

Knuckels: why would you want that?

Silver: becasue i have a doctor appointment tomorrow, please!

Knuckels: okay fine, but only this time silver.

Silver: thank you Knuckles!

Knuckels: you welcome i guess.

Sliver ran to the dungeons and told the guard that he was taking over his post, the other guard was glad to quiet working for the day so he thanked Silver and walked out of the dungeons. Silver walked up to the cell Sonic and Shadow was in

Silver: hay guys.

Sonic: hey Silver, aren't you guard tomorrow?

Silver: i changed so i could get you out of here so fast as possible! * takes the keyes and opens the cell door*

Shadow: wow i'm suprised Silver, what has happen?

Silver: i heard what prince sebastian had planned when he was going to marry the princess, first he would rape her a few times and then throw her in here to let her rot and the letter the king got was his doing!

Sonic: that's terrible! why didn't you tell the king?!

Silver: i was afraid that Sebastian would lie to him and get me thrown in here! but we have to Go and find Rage and princess Rebecca and warn them now!

Sonic: right! thanks Silver

they snuck out of the castle and into the woods... Meanvile Rages wakes up and looks at Rebecca seeing that she completely nude and is snuggled up close to him. His face turned bright red.

Rage: * thinking* I actually did have sex with Rebecca so it wasn't a dream! I took her virginity * out loud* YES!

Rebecca: * wakes up startled and the blanket falls down as she sits up showing her chest*

Rage: * blushing the brightes of red* s-sorry if I scared you Becca...

Rebecca: it's okay * notice that she's nude and takes the blanket over her chest to hide it and blushes a lot* w-we did it?

Rage: * smiles and strokes some hair out of her eyes* yes we did.

Rebecca: * smiles brightly blushing* so it wasn't a dream after all?

Rage: nope

she jumped into his arms and wraped her arms around his neck kissing him deep, he kissed back suprised and then enjoyed the embrace and warmth she gave him but they ran out off air shortly so they broke appart

Rage: * smiles panting* someone is happy i see.

Rebecca: i couldn't be more happy then this! * hugs him*

Rage: * hugs back smiling* same here my sweet and beautiful Becca.

Rebecca: * blushes and smiles* and you are my knight in shinning armor.

they kissed once more and then gott up taking their cloths on

Rebecca: those this mean we are together now?

Rage: ya... if you want to * smiles*

Rebecca: why wouldn't I? * smirks*

Rage: * laugh a little* Don't know

a little futher away Sonic, Shadow and Silver was walking looking for them

Silver: my god this taking forever!

Sonic: I'm with Silver on this one how do we even now where they are?

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

Sonic: stop being so annoying silver!

Silver: I'm not the one saying " are we there yet?"

Sonic: * growls* At least I'm positive

Shadow: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! God you two are giving me a headache * holds his head and sits down *

meanville with Rebecca and Rage, they hear shadow screaming

Rebecca: * suprised * that sounded like shadow

Rage: ya it did, come one let's check if it is him

they walked to where the sound had came from and they saw sonic and silver arguing about something pointless and shadow sitting on a rock holding his head looking annoyed. Then Silver and Sonic started fighting each other so Rage had to step in and push them away from each other while Rebecca sat next to shadow hugging him.

Rage: guys knock it off!

Sonic: he started it * pointing at Silver*

Silver: I did not! He did

Shadow: * calms down and hugs her back* Thanks Becca * smiles* I needed that

Rebecca: what are you guys doing here anyways?

Rage: ya you three should be in the castle protecting the king and queen!

Sonic: we can't Rage! the king threw us in the dungeons!

Rebecca: why would me dad do that? you four are my dads best knights, well Rage, Sonic and Shadow at least * looks at silver* sorry

Silver: why don't anyone like me?

Sonic: you are annoying, dumb, easy to fool, and your hair looks like a plant so no one takes you seriously.

Shadow: thats true

Rage: i agree

Silver: oh * looks sad *

Rebecca: * walks up * guys knock it off! don't you see you are hurting his feelings! * frowns at them*

they stood there ashamed off what they said as Rebecca walked up to silver and hugged him and he hugged her back

Silver: thanks Becca * smiles*

Rebecca: no problem Silver, i'm your friend Silver and i like you

Silver: * blushing* y-you like me?

Rebecca: as a friend yes but not as a partner * walks over to Rage and hugs him* I'm together with Rage here

Silver: oh okay * laugh a little * that was akward.

Rage: stay away from my princess * half joking and is half serious*

Rebecca: * Blushing as she cuddles Rages chest* but what i don't get is why you guys came after us

Shadow: oh right! the king thinks that Rage kiddnaped you and he wants him dead so we came here to warn you guys.

Silver: ya and the letter the king got was written off him saying that Rage kiddnaped you...

Rage: * growls* that sebastian will pay for all this!

Rebecca: *sight* it's best if you four turn yourself in, or it will only get much worse

Rage: what?! you want your father to kill me?!

Rebecca: of course not Rage, but i can maybe talk with my father and fix this

They were about to answer when they heard guards coming closer, so they hides in the bushes and see Knuckels, Blaze and Jet looking for them

Knuckels: I'm going to kill silver!

Blaze: how can you be so sure that it was Silver who let them go?

Jet: he's our friend he wouldn't do that

Knuckels: he lied to me! Saying he had a doctor appointment but it was a lie I talked with the doctor and he said that Silver didn't have any appointment until next week, so he said that so he could free sonic and shadow...

Blaze: whatever he did, I'm sure it was for something good Knuckels.

Jet: has someone else noticed that prince Sebastian don't seem so upset that his soon to be wife is kidnapped?

Blaze: ya, now that you mention it... I think I heard him say anything about " my plan is ruined..." More I didn't hear cause I was called by the King for this mission.

Knuckels: I'm going to kill all of them and return the princess to her mother and father and become a great hero

Blaze: * rolls her eyes* don't forget us oh you so great hero

Jet: * thinking* this will not end good

* * *

 **TBC, hey guys hope you liked this chapter and Sondash love in school chapter 10 will be out in a week or two so stay awesome phinbellagirl 15 sings out**


End file.
